


You Are My Sunshine

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ):, Angst, Bad's dead, Character Death, Character Study, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I'm really sorry, It's about the CHARACTORS, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, NOT THE CCs, Platonically or romantically, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Tragedy, You Are My Sunshine, Zak Ahmed Doesn't Get A Hug, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed needs a hug, romeo/juliet elements, sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only SunshineYou make me happy when skies are greyYou'll never know dear, how much I love youOh please don't take my sunshine away
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	You Are My Sunshine

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried. 

_  
_The mansion felt empty, like all the light and warmth had been sucked right out and extinguished. Like it had never been there in the first place. It didn’t help that Skeppy could see _him _everywhere in it. From the muffin tins in the cabinet, to the vacant seat on the couch. There was always something missing when he was in the mansion, and when he went outside he could feel the emptiness in himself instead.___   
_

__It _burned. _____

____

____People tried to help, of course, they were his friends after all. But their efforts only dug the pain in deeper, only reminded him of what he lost. No one tried to seek him out for very long, wary of his blank stares and indifferent responses. Maybe he should have tried a little harder to let them in, but he wanted to hold onto the void that Bad had left in him. Hold onto it and never let go of his spot._ _ _ _

____

____If he let someone else in, they would never fit._ _ _ _

____

____If he let someone else in, they would only make the empty space more apparent.____

____

__

____

____You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _ _ __

____

_  
_  
_Skeppy hadn’t slept in a bed in a while, and it showed. His back was stiff, and his legs were always asleep when he woke up. It reminded him of when Bad would get home late from whatever he’d been busy with- Skeppy waiting on the couch for him. It never felt like a good night unless Bad would smile at him, nestling his face into the crook of his neck with so much affection and adoration that it hit home every time._   
_   
_

____Bad had felt the same, staying up until the early morning the few times Skeppy had been too wrapped up in a project to come home at a reasonable time._ _ _ _

____

____It was bittersweet. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that Bad was just running late from a project in the Badlands, that he was almost home. He could imagine the wind knocking against the door was the sound of footsteps approaching, that Bad would walk through the door with a soft smile and tired eyes._ _ _ _

____

____Like Bad was coming back to him.____

____

__

____

____I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day _ _ __

____

_  
_  
_Skeppy had always been the jealous type, whether for a bit or for real. Bad was similar, growling protectively when he felt it. It had always been something they accepted, something they talked through and grew stronger from._   
_   
_

____Life was too important to waste on silly arguments, they had always known that._ _ _ _

____

____But now; Skeppy felt jealous._ _ _ _

____

____He felt jealous of the dead- jealous that they got to see Bad. Jealous that they got to see his tail flicking back and forth, or his nose scrunching up. Jealous they got to hear his laugh, or get told off for cursing._ _ _ _

____

____He felt so insanely and completely jealous of them._ _ _ _

____

____But he couldn’t focus it, letting it fester into a molten pit of uncontrolled rage and despair in his chest. It weighed him down, sucking him in like a black hole. Sometimes, he felt completely consumed by it, able to do nothing but be._ _ _ _

____

____He hadn’t done much of anything recently.____

____

__

____

____You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _ _ __

____

_  
_  
_Skeppy had never been one to sleep peacefully, always waking up to recollections of dreams or nightmares._   
_   
_

____It had been something Bad had found intriguing. He would start cooking breakfast, passing Skeppy a warm mug of coffee and asking him what he dreamed about. It had been ritualistic, and Skeppy had found new meaning in his dreams. It could be silly, or deeply disturbing. Bad would always listen, offering advice, or a giggle in return. Skeppy always felt seen for it, even if it wasn't that big of a deal in the big scheme of things._ _ _ _

____

____The world kept turning, mobs spawning left and right and swords clashing every time someone took a misstep. But Bad always made time for him, showing affection in the smallest and most trivial of ways. Because that was just who Bad was._ _ _ _

____

____He hadn't dreamed since Bad had died, even his subconscious mind seeming to lose focus or meaning. There wasn't any point in anything else._ _ _ _

____

____He was kind, even if he had no reason to be. Supportive, even if other's were slow to support him. He was genuine enough to make Skeppy's head spin and gentle enough to coax him back down to earth on his bad days._ _ _ _

____

____Skeppy always made sure to return the favor, but never felt tired of it._ _ _ _

____

____He didn't think he could have ever tired of loving him.____

____

__

____

____You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams _ _ __

____

_  
_  
_No one had ever been truly sure what he and Bad were to each other._   
_   
_

____Best friends? Lovers? Both of them had never addressed the subject, with each other or with anyone else. They loved each other, loved each other more than could be expressed in a label or in an ocean of words. They knew that; constantly ensuring that the other knew that._ _ _ _

____

____Skeppy had never needed anything else._ _ _ _

____

____Their home was full of fond memories, smiles and laughter, and tears. it wasn’t perfect, nothing was perfect after all- but it was perfect for them. Bad could fight in wars he never wanted to be apart of, Skeppy could be dismissed as an insignificant NPC. But as long as they came home to each other, could be with each other and comfort each other- then it was all worth it._ _ _ _

____

____Skeppy had never wanted one person to be his whole world when he was younger, not understanding how people could limit themselves to that. He wanted to love freely and live life to its fullest extent._ _ _ _

____

____He hadn’t understood back then, that he could do both._ _ _ _

____

____He lived life to the max, caught in a deep dive with Bad where the end was always thousand of miles away, and a block or so in front of them._ _ _ _

____

____He was his anchor.____

____

__

____

____You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _ _ __

____

_  
_  
_Skeppy had never liked showing his emotions if he could help it._   
_   
_

____He wasn't the best at hiding them, always being figured out within seconds. It had been frustrating for him until he put on the box. It was safety, a security blanket to keep him safe and to let him process his emotions without others trying to 'assist' him. By the time he met his friends, he'd already been wearing it full-time, only taking it off to eat or sleep._ _ _ _

____

____Bad had respected it easily, never once looking at him strangely for it. In fact, Bad had fixed the box when it got roughed up in a fight, turning away from Skeppy and keeping his gaze away from his face the entire time. It had been one of the first times Skeppy had interacted with Bad and had been his first hint to pay attention to the demon._ _ _ _

____

____Bad had been the first on the SMP to earn the privilege of Skeppy taking off his box, and he'd never looked at him any different for it._ _ _ _

____

____(Okay, so maybe that wasn't true. Bad had definitely paid attention, it just wasn't negative or overbearing like he had feared.) When they had moved in together, Skeppy had taken off the box whenever the door was closed, feeling oddly comfortable without the box._ _ _ _

____

____Skeppy hadn't taken off the box since he'd seen Bad's lifeless body, the corners were blunted, and the paint was scuffed in different areas. He was sure the box stunk, sure he stunk. But it didn't matter. Everyone knew what Skeppy was feeling, or at least knew what type of emotions he felt. But Skeppy couldn't bring himself to remove the box, to show anyone what lied underneath._ _ _ _

____

____There really wasn't any point in it anymore. He simply didn't care enough to remove it. Didn't care enough to wipe away tears or take a bath, or take the time to repaint or fix the box back to its earlier state._ _ _ _

____

____He didn't care.____

____

__

____

____In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you, dear, I'll take all the blame. _ _ __

____

_  
_  
_He lied awake, in his long-abandoned room for the first time in months. He wasn’t beneath the covers, and it was already overwhelming him. Bad’s scent was on the sheets, one of his spare hoodies was strewn across his side of the bed, a pair of shoes laid on the floor._   
_   
_

____Skeppy’s fingers lightly brushed against the hoodie, wanting desperately to hold onto it- but knowing it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough for him. No one could ever take Bad’s place, nothing could ever be as special or kind or warm._ _ _ _

____

____Bad was his soulmate, in every sense the word could possibly be used. Bad completed him in a way he hadn’t known was possible until he’d met the man. He made everything feel better, if not in the moment, then later. He just had that sort of uplifting effect on everyone around him. He was chaotic and sweet, and _everything. _____ _ _

____

______He was everything._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Skeppy sat up, pulling Bad’s hoodie over himself gently. The sleeve was a bit crinkled, but he smoothed it out with slightly trembling fingers. He closed his eyes, arms wrapping around his middle in a pitiful mockery of a hug. It wasn’t enough._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He slid off the mattress, walking towards the dresser with no particular goal in mind. There was a little glass bottle of sand, a few stray photographs, and some of Bad’s weapons. He’d always taken good care of them, naming them and shining them in his downtime with the sort of care and thoughtfulness that he brought into any situation._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Bad could make anyone, or anything feel loved and accepted. Even if they didn’t feel like they should be._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Even if Skeppy felt too broken to receive that sort of love._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______His hands ran over the letter bound handle of the netherite sword, rubbing his thumb over the engraving on the handle._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _ _ _

____

______Skeppy laid on the bed he used to share with Bad, wrapped in his hoodie with tears tracks running down his cheeks and disappearing in the black of the cloth. His eyes were peaceful, staring up at the ceiling with a slightly parted mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The covers were stained red, forming a crimson pool around the man’s still body. A sword plunged through his chest and into the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The mansion was silent.______

____

__

____

____You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _ _ __

____

_  
___  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I.... have no excuse for this.
> 
> I know Bad is canonically immortal, but the idea behind it was that the egg drained him of his life source- and that it basically just sucked his soul straight out of his body and cast it out. So while Bad can't technically die unless Skeppy does, his soul just isn't in his body anymore.


End file.
